Existing power switch devices typically have an electromechanical design which incorporate electromechanical actuators (solenoids) that require a significant mass of copper coil winding and magnetic iron as main components. The existing power switch devices, therefore, have significant weight and are costly to manufacture. In addition, as the contacts of the existing power switch devices are often difficult to isolate, additional structure must be provided to facilitate the isolation of the contacts, which increases the weight and cost of the existing power switch devices.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a power switch device which eliminates the requirement for large copper coils and associated magnetic iron components, thus greatly reducing the weight, steady-state power dissipation and cost of the device. It would also be beneficial to provide a power switch device which aids in the electrical isolation and power interruption capabilities of the electrical contacts contained in the power switch device.